


Mile High Club

by snowstormjonerys



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feelings, Female Ejaculation, Marijuana, Motorcycle Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormjonerys/pseuds/snowstormjonerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is a nervous flier. Good thing Beth is there to "calm him down" and make him forget he had those fears at all. - Bethyl AU. In flight smut.</p><p> </p><p>PS:  I know, you're shocked.  There is a summary ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl had never been a good flier so to speak. He had only flown a handful of times in his life and he hated like hell he was having to take this flight now but there had been no way around it. He had been in Dallas for special training for auto mechanics when he got the call that his father had fallen unexpectedly ill. He was supposed to head home in five days but when the call came from Merle he knew he had to get back quickly so he had opted to fly back to Georgia instead of drive. So here he was seated at the window on one of the largest planes he had ever flown on and nervous as all get-out. He watched the other passengers boarding who seemed to do this with such ease. He brought his thumb to his mouth, absently chewing on the tip while he waited the interminable amount of time before takeoff.  
  
His heart started beating predictably faster when they were getting ready to close the cabin door. Suddenly there was a commotion at the front of the plane as a petite woman excused her way down the aisle and in a flourish of white blonde hair wisping about her face and a flash of red she was sliding into the seat next to him. His eyes were drawn to her as she settled herself into her seat, seeming to take up way more space than her tiny self should.    
  
Daryl inwardly groaned. He had thought he was getting by with being the only person in his row and had relished the thought of no one bothering him and trying to make small talk on the flight. Small talk was something that was not in Daryl Dixon's repertoire of social niceties. In fact, he didn't figure he had _any_ social niceties to speak of, always preferring to be left to his own thoughts instead of talking to complete strangers.  
  
"Sorry." The blonde said as she took the seat next to him and sat back and sighed. She glanced at him again and he turned his head towards her. "I didn't think I was gonna make it." She said, her soft voice surprising him. For all her dramatic entrance, he had expected her to be at least a little loud, if not boisterous. But she had a quiet and unassuming voice, like that of a songbird. _Now where the fuck had thought come from_ , he wondered.  
  
"It's okay." Daryl looked at her face and he couldn't deny that she was striking. She had soft facial features, pale skin like fine porcelain, all soft angles and she had the most alarming blue eyes that just seemed to drink him in. He shifted in his seat a little, uncomfortable under her gaze even as he was mesmerized by the way she seemed to see straight through him.  
  
"Nervous traveler?" She grinned at him gesturing to his leg that he didn't even realize he was shaking in frenetic manner. He didn't realize he was such an open book and at that, he had never had someone call him out on it before.  
  
Daryl wouldn't be able to figure it out later but he found himself talking to her. "Yeah, guess I am." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I'm heading home for my very last spring break." She said with a sigh.  
  
"College girl huh?" Daryl found himself saying.  
  
"Yeah it's my last year. I graduate in 43 days and I can't wait. Daddy insisted I go to college just like my brother and sister but all I've ever wanted to do is sing." Her eyes sparked when she mentioned the latter.  
  
Daryl nodded. He wasn't sure what he could add to that. He had never been to college. In fact no one in his family had ever been past 10th grade. He had been the first, that he knew of, to even graduate high school. His own brother had dropped out in 11th grade, opting to later go into the military. "I never went. Just didn't seem like anything I wanted to do."  
  
"I'm Beth. Beth Greene." She extended her hand and he wished he could have wiped his palm in some unobtrusive way so she wouldn't know just how nervous he really was but he took her hand nonetheless. It was surprisingly warm and soft and not at all the delicate grip he had been expecting.  Instead her grip was firm.  _Intentional_ , almost.   
  
"Daryl Dixon." He said, barely containing a cringe as he spoke his last name, half expecting her to draw her eyes down and look away like most people did when they heard the surname that had been attached to him his whole life, along with a barrage of shame and disgust.  
  
She smiled at him. "Well it's nice to meet ya Daryl Dixon." He liked how her name sounded coming off her sweet lips, even liked how her mouth formed the words. "So why are you heading to the great city of Atlanta today?"  
  
Daryl shrugged. "My old man's sick. Gotta get back and see what I can do to help my brother out. I was in Dallas on business."  
  
Beth nodded, her blonde hair tumbling forward. "A business man." She stated then added with a soft smile.  "Hope your dad gets better."    
  
He shook his head at the latter, choosing to ignore the reference to his pops.  "Nah, just down there for some bullshit classes for work."   He stopped himself. He was pretty sure that swearing in front of a lady was probably not considered socially acceptable but hell if he knew how the rules worked. "Sorry." He mumbled feeling his face turn red.  
  
Beth rolled her eyes at him and grinned. "Please, you should hear me sometimes."  
  
Daryl looked at her in surprise. It was hard to imagine anything but nursery rhymes and bedtime stories being spoken by that pretty mouth of hers.  
  
The captain announced overhead that they were ready for take off and the plane started to slowly taxi down the runway and then amped up speed. Daryl subconsciously gripped the arm rest beside him.  
  
"Can I?" Beth said from beside him and he looked back to her again, her hand outstretched towards him.  
  
He didn't overthink it. Didn't question it, just took her small delicate hand into his large clumsy one and was surprised by how calm he felt just holding her hand. She lowered their hands to her lap and he should have thought it strange that he was holding hands with a perfect stranger, but his heart was thudding too loud for him to pay it too much attention.  
  
She leaned towards him as the plane began its ascent, the nose tipped up. Daryl's stomach felt like it was going to fly out of his mouth as the plane did that ball suspended in the air trick.  
  
He felt her breath at the same time he heard her whisper. "It's okay. You're safe. These things are safer than cars nowadays." It was three sentences but it was more comfort than he had ever received from anyone in his life, even his own mama, God rest her soul.  
  
The plane finally leveled out and he wished he could explain why he didn't want to let go of her hand just yet, but he just didn't. So he held onto her hand and glanced to her as the plane finally seemed to settle itself into whatever stream of air planes hit as they took their passengers from destination to destination.  
  
He let out the breath he figured he'd been holding since the plane had sped up. He finally felt safe enough to look over at her again. "Thanks." He moved to pull his hand from her grasp because he figured that was the right thing to do. He didn't want her to think he was some kind of creeper.  
  
Just as he was about to unclasp their hands, they hit a pocket of turbulence and he nearly lost his stomach again. He gripped her hand tighter. "Ya know you can have my hand this whole flight if you need it, Daryl Dixon." She said.  
  
He looked at her as the plane settled down again. "You won't be needing it then?" He said.  (Was he flirting?  He wasn't sure what constituted such). His voice was surprisingly strong.    
  
"Nope." She shook her head resolutely. "Figure you need it more than me." She grinned.  
  
She looked at him and he looked straight into her eyes and he was overcome by how her eyes just seemed to see right through him. She was sexy as hell. She was wearing some kind of red strappy dress and white sandals and her long shapely legs did not escape his attention. The skirt of her dress had ridden up some exposing a creamy expanse of thigh just below where their hands rested together.  
  
He was shocked as he watched her flick her tongue out to run it over her bottom lip as she gazed at him. She was attracted to him, he realized. _Well hell_ , he thought. This was a turn of events. It had been a long time since his head had been turned by anyone. Wasn't that he wasn't interested in girls, just not in the girls that usually seemed to find their way to his side in any given situation.  He blamed Merle for that.    
  
This girl was a breath of fresh air. All sunshine and soft lips. He shifted in his seat, his pants feeling uncomfortably tight and he flushed at the realization that he was actually hard. He hated these airplane seats too.  
  
"Ya know, the seat belt sign is off, you could get up and stretch your legs," she drawled pleasantly.  
  
Daryl couldn't get his mind off of letting his hand skim up her thigh just a little more. He wiggled his hands and held his breath. It was like there was some unseen force guiding his hand. He shifted it a little under the guise of flexing his fingers and her fingers complied with his wishes, moving with him like it had been her plan all along. He managed to move their joined hands a little higher on her leg and now his thumb was grazing the pale surface of her shapely thigh. She was warm, she was soft and Daryl was intoxicated with the thought of sliding his hand up the inside of her thigh and -.  
  
Beth's voice cut off his thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts." She murmured and he turned to glance at her, noting her darkening eyes. He dared to move their hands a little further up her thigh and he felt her fingers unclench under his. For one terrifying moment he thought she was going to reach over and fling his hand off her leg. But she didn't. She opened her palm and he heard the soft rapid pant that came from her lips as he slid his fingers out of her embrace. She moved her hand to the side and got it out of the way as he gripped her thigh slightly.  
  
"I think my thoughts ain't worth that much." He shrugged his shoulders slightly as he kneaded the soft flesh of her leg, his dick getting even harder. He met her eyes and was instantly lost in her lust driven pools of black ringed in crystalline blue.  
  
She shook her head with a tiny smirk on her face. "I bet they're worth somethin'." She shrugged her shoulders as if mocking him but the smile she gave him that would light up a goddamn universe was his undoing.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" He asked her, genuinely curious.  
  
Beth leaned closer to him and he felt her breath on his neck as she whispered her answer. "Because I can see in your eyes how much you want me right now."  
  
Well she had him there, that was for damn sure. Now the only question was, what was he supposed to do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well obviously, they "do the thang" in this chapter. There look! Another summary......

Daryl waited the requisite amount of time she had given him before he ventured out of his seat.

"Wait three minutes and then meet me at the lavatory closest to the back of the plane." He had looked at her puzzlingly before she got up from her seat.

Her answer was still buzzing in his ears. " _I'm loud_ ".

She was loud. That meant she was a screamer. He could just imagine her now and that was doing nothing to quash the enormous erection he was sporting at the moment. He would be lucky if no one noticed on his way to the bathroom and he get accused of masturbation in public. Of course he didn't know which was worse. That or being arrested for fucking in an airplane bathroom. There had to be laws against that right. He figured there had to be a law against what they were doing since it felt so damn sinful in the first place.

He reached the door and he knocked three times and cleared his throat. Like magic, the vacant sign clicked into place on the front of the lavatory and it opened just enough for him to slip inside. He glanced behind him and to his relief no one had seen him enter. When he entered the first thing he noticed was her lips. He couldn't help it, he was drawn to them and she was biting her lower lip as she sized him up and pulled him to her.

"That was the longest three minutes of my life." She said softly.

"You're telling me." He growled as he claimed her lips with his own. His tongue sought entrance through her already parting lips and that's when he knew she was ready. She was ready for this in every way and he didn't know how or why or when he had done something to deserve this moment but he was grateful. His hands sought out her hips and he hoisted her up onto the sink to make more room. In the process, he made damn sure her ass would remain exposed. He had a strong suspicion that she had removed whatever underwear she might have been wearing under the tiny slip of a dress she was wearing. He glanced down as he settled her upon the cold steel of the sink and wished his face was on the receiving end of that sweet ass. His eyes then met with her cleavage, it wasn't ample but it was enough for him to want the dress out of the way. He removed one hand from her hip and moved it up to the thin strap over her shoulder and moved it gently aside and replaced his fingers with his lips and she tilted her neck to the side. He spread fervent open mouthed kisses over the smooth column of her throat and spread the downward and in an animalistic gesture growled as he tugged the fabric downward, exposing one pink rosebud nipple. He flicked his tongue out experimentally and he felt her hands come up to the back of his head pulling him in. Like he'd really want to be anywhere else. Well there was one place he'd rather be. He would much rather be between her legs, lapping her up. Another time, another place.

Right now he had to at least feel her wetness with something on his body even if it wasn't the part he most desired to touch her in that way. He wanted to bury himself in her to the hilt but first, he wanted to savor the small moments. Like this. When he slid his hand up the inside of her thigh, the warmth emanating from her center and he groaned as he reached the apex of her thighs and met with no resistance at all. He had been right. She was commando under that dress.

"Where did ya put your panties?" Daryl growled in her ear as he traced his finger down her narrow little slit, only a smattering of hair at the top of her otherwise shaved pussy. He thought it fitting that she had a landing strip and here he was about to fuck her in an airplane bathroom. He gathered up moisture on the downsweep, just hovering on the outside of her entrance, teasing, taunting with his fingers.

"What makes ya think I was wearin' any?" Beth purred. She reached down and unzipped his pants then and he'd thought she'd never touch him but she went for him right away, her delicate fingers slipping beneath his boxers and taking him in her hand. She flicked her wrist and pulled back to look at him as she slyly grinned and she pumped her hand up and down over his cock like she was some goddamn expert at hand jobs.

"You're a little minx, ya know that?" It was a question that needed no answer because in her next breath she was moaning his name as his fingers hit home at the top of her pussy, seeking and finding that nub that would make her fall apart.

"I ain't got a condom." He wasn't worried about diseases; just, he wasn't ready to father a kid with a perfect stranger.

"I'm on the pill." She breathed. "Besides, I get the feeling you don't sleep around. Neither do I."

He grinned at her as he claimed her lips again and removed his hands from her long enough to push his pants down around his ankles. He reached up and pulled her flush with his body. He then reached between them and dragged the head of his throbbing cock over her entrance, once, twice, three times.

"Please Daryl." She whispered. Her voice was raspy. Needy.

"Please what, baby girl?" He whispered right back, hearing the keening in her voice and he felt like a damn rock star for making her sound that way.

"Fuck me."

"Yes ma'am." With that he thrust his hips forward as he guided himself to her and holy fucking hell she was so tight and he thought his dick would burst at the very thought of the tightness let alone the exquisite feeling of the velvety friction of her pussy wrapped around his cock, warm and wet and inviting.

He reached between them and found her clit again and applied pressure as he pressed his lips to hers again. She writhed her hips against his hand as he buried himself to the hilt with each thrust and he could feel himself bottoming out.

"I'm gonna come. I can't." She looked at him her eyes pleading for something. Permission he guessed. And who was he to deny her.

"Let go baby. I wanna hear you." He said it. He forgot that they were in an airplane bathroom. And holy Jesus then he felt it, her eyes literally rolled back in her head and she moaned so loud he figured the force of her orgasm would pull the plane right out of the sky.

And then he was hurtling after her and it was all he could do to hold on and he reached up and braced himself on the sink and buried his head in her neck. Her walls were still pulsating around his dick as he spilled himself deep inside her and in a few quick thrusts it was all over.

They were both panting and out of breath and the toilet took that moment to decide to flush and they both jumped, laughing.

He pulled back to look at her and leaned in to press his lips to hers in a soft, slow kiss. 

They pulled apart and without saying a word they straightened themselves out. She leaned in and kissed him again before pulling the door open and he waited again before leaving just like he had moments before. He was back in his seat in moments and he couldn't believe what had just happened. They spent the rest of the plane ride holding hands and he leaned over and kissed her once and all too soon, their plane was descending and they were taxiing to their gate.

He had an inexplicable sadness wash over him but then Beth reached her hand out. "Give me your phone."

He fished it out of his pocket and his chest was pounding and aching with his heart beat so erratic.

She took the phone from him and punched a few buttons and handed it back to him. He was guessing her number was in there now.  She then took her own phone out and punched in numbers efficiently.  It had taken him months to figure out his phone and she had it figured out in seconds.   He smiled a little to himself before looking back at her.

When they parted ways, he hesitated for a minute before leaning in to kiss her. It was soft. Sweet. Light. Like her.

"I'll be talking to you soon, Daryl Dixon." Her voice was right beside his ear and then, she was gone.

Still, he was humming out of tune as he walked outside to meet his brother Merle. The bastard had better not be late either, thought Daryl.

"Hey Darylina. How was the big ole state of Texas?" Merle drawled as he got into the car beside him.

""S alright."  Daryl mumbled. He just wanted to be left alone really. To think. About Beth and he hoped like hell she was really serious about talking to him soon. He fished his phone out of his pocket about the time that a text came through. Beth. Her name had hearts around it and he had to smile at that. Her text was cryptic.

_Beth: Check your back left pocket of your jeans. ; )_

Daryl reached around to his jeans pocket and pulled out some kind of fabric, curious as to what the hell it could be and he nearly fell out of the car laughing because very clearly he had just figured out where her panties were. She had placed them in his back pocket. For the first time in his life he had a sex souvenir.

Beth's red panties.

Jesus, would they fuel some thoughts.

"Whoo-whee looks like my baby brother found himself a girl. Tell me, Darylina. You a member of the mile high club now or what?" His brother guffawed and Daryl just grinned.

"Guess I am." Was his only reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little 2 shot. Please leave a comment if you so desire. Once again, reviews are crack. I'll be addicted for life. ;) So even if this is the year 2020, I will still check my Ao3 for comments. Cuz, crack. hehe xoxoxo


	3. Meet Me Up the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope, still suck at summaries ;)

Dead.  His father was dead and in the ground and he’d drunk about all the moonshine he could drink with Merle.  He and Merle went on a bender for the weekend straight after the funeral.  They hit the first bar they come to and closed it down.   They did the same thing the second night and at the end of it,  Merle took some redhead home to make her pussy weep as he likes to call it.   

  
“You ain’t never heard of a man crying like a pussy.  That’s what that really means Darylina.”  He’d hooted.  “You lick that pussy good enough and it’ll weep all over you.”  He licked his lips for effect and Daryl just looked away. 

  
By the third night, Daryl’d had enough but he went with Merle anyway, just to make sure he didn’t get himself in any trouble.  His brother’s keeper?  Yeah, you bet, he thought.   It’s the way it had always been. 

  
Their old man was dead and they weren’t drinking on account they were sad.  They were drinking because of the guilt that they were glad he was gone.  He had been a mean sonofabitch, never showing his sons any love.  The only thing he ever showed them was the back side of his hand, his leather belt whipped from his pants at one wrong look to strike any surface of their skin he could hit. Their father hit them with everything he could get his hands on.  When he ran out of punches or when he was too piss drunk to get up, he used his words instead.  Sometimes Daryl thought those might hurt the most.   


He watched Merle chatting up some girl, different one from the night before and thought he was about to make his exit when his phone chimed.  He glanced at the display.   

  
_Beth._

  
His mouth turned up at the corner.  He still has her panties, laying on his nightstand beside his bed.  He’d be lying if he said those panties didn’t lead to some mighty impure thoughts about the pretty blonde he’d nailed in the airplane lavatory last week.  Thinking about those panties led to him thinking about that pretty pussy of hers.  If that later led to him turning off his light and imagining her riding his cock as he thrust into his fist, well so be it. 

  
He slides open the message:    _“Whatcha up to sexy?”_  

  
He types back a quick reply.  _“About to head home.  You?  I thought you were headed back to Florida?”_  

  
_“Not until Tuesday.”_ Her response was fast and he had a sudden inexplicable need to hear her voice. 

  
They’ve talked a few times since the flight.  He knew she was in for spring break visiting family. She’d listened to him for an hour on the phone the night of his dad’s funeral.  She was surprisingly easy to talk to and at times it was hard to separate the minx he’d fucked on an airplane from the sweet sounding farm girl offering sweet assurances on the other end of the line.  It was hard to believe she was the same person but every once in a while, that side of her he knew existed would come out in a low laugh.  A very dirty laugh. 

  
He said his goodbyes to Merle who barely even glanced his way before turning back to the gorgeous brunette on his lap.  As soon as he was on his bike and before he started it, he dialed Beth’s number. 

  
Her voice was soft across the line and he had a sudden urge to run his fingers through her hair, lose himself inside her and forget about the past few days.  “Why don’t you head over here and pick me up instead of heading home?”   She said, like she’d been reading his thoughts.  He might be thinking that loud; he didn’t know. 

  
“Come pick you up huh?  And where are we gonna head at this hour?”  He had no idea what time it was.  He knew it was well past 1 a.m.  “And won’t your daddy ask where you’re goin’?” 

  
It was a bad idea.  She was a college girl; her whole life ahead of her.  He’d just buried his dad a few days ago and he had no fucking clue how to do anything but casual sex. 

  
“I figured your place and I also figured I wouldn’t tell him.  What my Daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him.  Besides, I’m plenty old enough.  But, you already know that Mr. Dixon.”  She chuckled.  It was that laugh again.  His cock strained against his jeans at the thought of her on the back of his bike, hanging on, pressed to his backside.  Fuck.  They’d be lucky to make it back to his place, he thought. 

  
“Give me your address.” 

  
She rattled it off and added.  “Stop at the end of the drive, I’ll meet you by the mailbox.   It’s dark out here at night, don’t want anyone seeing your lights.” 

  
They said their goodbyes and she sounded breathless as she hung up.  He couldn’t wait to see her.  He didn’t want to count his chickens or anything but he had a pretty good feeling his night was about to get about ten times  better.  On the way, he tried not to think about the last time he’d seen her and how her lips had felt on his.  How good she’d felt clenched around him.  How soft she’d been.  How goddamn pretty she was.  He wondered if he had made that part up. 

  
Maybe anxiety was the same thing as beer goggles.  He didn’t think so though and besides that, there was something else that drew him to her.  It was something in her smile.   Her eyes held a kindness that he thought was rare in this world.  Least, he didn’t think he’d ever met anyone like her.    
  
He pulled up twenty minutes later, the country gravel road spitting up rocks as he rutted across it.  There she was as he rounded the curve, standing by the white mail box under a copse of trees.  He pulled to a stop and put the kickstand down, climbing off of it and stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep from grabbing her and pulling her into his arms as she walked over to him.   She beamed at him  and as she made her way over to him and he met her half way, his first thought was he didn’t know they made shorts that short.  She had on denim cut-offs that seemed to barely cover the tops of her thighs.  Her belly button was peeking out from under her pale yellow off the shoulder crop top.  Just that flat smooth expanse of alabaster skin had his mouth going dry. 

  
He barely had time to get his hands out of his pockets before she launched herself up and into his arms.  So much for keeping his hands off her he thought.  He brought his hands up to her hips as she giggled up into his face.   “I missed you.” 

  
“You did huh?”  He didn’t know what he was supposed to say to that.  Had he missed her too?  He really wasn’t sure.   Felt good being with her right now though. 

  
“Glad you called.”  He said softly, bringing one hand up to cup the side of her face, his thumb tracing over her cheek as she smiled at him.  Those baby blues bored into his. 

  
“Are you gonna kiss me or what?”  She said breathlessly, with a tiny smile just before pulling her lower lip between her teeth. 

  
He groaned as he crushed his lips to hers and slipped his tongue past her lips into her mouth, tasting her like he’d found an oasis. 

  
He may have been drinking all weekend long, but nothing had slaked his thirst.  He thought he knew why now as she fit her lips to his more fully and moaned into his mouth.  He thread his fingers into her hair, gripping the back of her head as her hands came up to the loops on his belt, pulling her against him, those slim thighs pressed right against his.   He let one hand disentangle from her hair to grip her hip through her shorts and he felt her roll her hips instinctively into him. 

  
He pulled away for a minute, leaning his forehead against hers.  He thought she might be as out of breath has he was.  “Them shorts are too short to be riding in all the way to my place.  Girl, you’ll lose half  your hide if we wreck.”

  
“I trust your driving, Mr. Dixon.”   She said saucily and God did he love how his name rolled off her tongue.  He would have hated that moniker coming  from anyone else but Beth Greene uttered those words and his cock was hard and ready.  “Besides, change of plans, we aren’t goin’ that far.”  She said soundly. 

  
“Where we goin’ then?”  He said taking her by the hand and leading them back to his bike.  He climbed on first, letting her get seated behind him. 

  
“Just up the road a ways.  Little place I know.”  She said mysteriously with a cute little wink.   He couldn’t quite keep the smile from his lips as she gave him quick directions. 

  
“You ever ridden on the back of a bike before?”  He asked over his shoulder as she slipped her arms around his waist, gripping his leather vest, fingers sliding over his abdomen, the thin fabric no buffer at all from the heat in her touch.  He sucked in his breath slightly, the air stuttering in his chest at the sudden contact, his mind remembering how her fingers had felt as they’d slid over his skin.  His cock clearly remembered a lot more than that as it twitched inside his jeans. 

  
He wasn’t like this.  He wasn’t like Merle, needing to prowl to get women.  But she had called him, he reminded himself.  “All the time.”  She practically purred it in his ear and he couldn’t hide the shudder he felt feeling her breath so close to his ear.  She laughed at his reaction.  “My brother’s friend has a bike.  But this is much better than riding with him.”  He couldn’t be sure but he thought he felt her shift her hips forward as the word “riding” fell from her lips.  Dirty lips, he thought wryly.

  
“Mmmmm.”  Was all he said.  Because his mouth had gone dry thinking about all the ways he wanted her lips on him. 

  
He starts the bike and they’re off.  Her fingers grip him tighter from time to time, but he follows where she points and in ten minutes they are pulling under a lush canopy of trees thick in the forest at the edge of a wide expanse of water.  He parks the bike and for a minute, neither of them moves.   He feels her shift behind him and climb off from the seat and he just watches as she comes around to face him as he’s still seated on the bike.  He rakes his eyes over her, taking in her drawn lids, the flush in her cheeks, her blackened pupils in the dim light of the moon; he’s mesmerized as she gestures with a flick of her hand for him to scoot back on the bike and she swings her leg over straddling the bike, straddling him, and sweet Christ, looking down he can just barely make out the outline of a patch of wetness on those shorts.  She’s fucking soaked  already. 

   
He groans as she presses herself into him.  His hands come up to cup the side of her face and it’s like they’ve just crested the top of a hill and are coasting headlong down the slope, tongue and teeth and lips tangled together all at once in their urgency.  One hand grazes down the side of her face to her throat, his thumb tracing that hollow at the base of her throat.   

  
Her mouth opens under his and her lips part for his waiting tongue, slipping inside her warmth and they both groan as their hips grind together.  His hand slips down further, tracing over one breast, and she’s clearly not wearing a bra under that shirt.   

“Fuck, Beth.”  He grunts as his hand slips under the hem of her shirt, sliding over her breast.  He hears her almost hiss as his fingers make  contact, then he’s palming, caressing, massaging her, rolling first one nipple and then the other between his thumb and forefinger as she arches into him and her head falls back. 

  
Then he remembers.  He remembers the promise he made himself that the next time, he’d taste her.   His fingers go to the waist of her shorts and for such tiny fabric, there are way too many buttons going down the front.  It would be about his luck the smaller the clothing on a girl, the more they’d be locked down like Fort Knox and his hands were clumsy as he fumbled with the top button.

  
“If you want me naked just say so Daryl.” Her voice was softer, smokier somehow.  His eyes flick up from where he’s concentrating on what he’d been doing to meet hers and he sees that special brand of smile she has.  That Beth Greene smile; the one that hinted of sensuality and innocence all at the same time.  The one that teased at the same time that it challenged him.   

  
“I want ya naked Beth.”  He laughed outright at her shock at his open admission.  Her mouth had widened in an ‘O’ and he thought how pretty her lips were like that. 

Fucking hell, he was hard as a rock. 

But he was determined.  He had to taste her.  It was like having a craving of something he’d never had before.  Because really Daryl really and truly had never really gone down on a girl.  He wasn’t sure he could but then again, he knew he had a hell of an oral fixation so he was pretty sure he could figure it out.  He was up for the challenge at least. 

  
He looked up at her and he thought maybe she’d begun to guess his intent.  Her breath stuttered above him as she stood  up off the bike and he followed.  He watched as she worked the buttons loose on her shorts and wiggled her hips to shimmy them off her body.  No red panties this time.  He smirked up at her and she giggled a little bit and something in his chest clenched as all his senses were overwhelmed at once.  He thought it was the most wonderful sound he’d ever heard.  She was definitely the prettiest sight he’d ever seen. 

Beth Greene standing there smiling in a pair of yellow satin panties the exact shade of her shirt that was rucked up exposing one tiny breast; yes, he thought if he died tonight he’d be a happy man.  He walked forward after she removed those as well, just hooked her thumbs in the tiny fabric and pushed them from her hips letting them fall on top of her shorts on the soft carpet of pine needles at their feet.  His hands came up to her shirt, pulling it over her head and good God, he knew she was gorgeous before but seeing her out here, the moonlight spilled upon her body standing in front of his bike, the lake in the background.

  
They didn’t even  make porn this good.  He didn’t watch it but Merle did, so he was somewhat qualified to speak on the subject.  But there was something about what he was doing here with Beth that seemed to transcend a drunken tryst or an airplane bathroom rendezvous.  This was different.  He wasn’t sure just how; he only knew he liked it. 

  
“You’re fuckin’ beautiful, you know that.” 

  
She blushed, her cheeks fired up, her smile a little shy, maybe desire, maybe both as he walked her backward, his fingers gripping her hips, and inviting her to sit side-stride his bike as his lips slotted over hers and he knelt before her, his denim covered knees pressing into the soft ground.  He could vaguely feel the prickle of a pine needle coming through the hole in the knee where the patch had come off, but he couldn’t find himself  to care. 

  
He pulled his lips from hers and looked down, gently nudging her thighs open with his fingers and as her legs fall to the side he nearly loses his breath for she’s well and truly bare.  That little landing strip that had been there last week was now gone and she was bare and glistening and ready.  For him.  He couldn’t help the groan that from his lips.  “Jesus Christ, girl.”  He brought his eyes up to hers in unabashed wonder as her fingers came up to rest in his hair, gently combing the fringe out of his eyes. 

  
He pulled her forward slightly, her ass barely resting against the black leather seat of the bike and he thought he might come right there, all that pale soft flesh against the worn leather of the seat he rested his ass on every day. 

  
Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he’d be spreading a girls legs and burying his head between her milky thighs, but it’s exactly what he did.  His nose coming up to the cleft of her pussy, dripping wet with want.  His tongue flicked out, collecting the beads of moisture.  He let it roll onto his tongue, tasting.  She was musky, tangy, and salty-sweet and his cock ached to be freed from the confines of his pants to be buried in that paradise between her legs.  He reached down with one hand to adjust himself and he heard her gasp above him.  “Fuck.”  He wasn’t sure if she was reacting to his tongue coming out to take a large swipe from opening to clit or to him palming himself in his jeans.  He just knew hearing that expletive fall from her lips was nearly his undoing. 

  
“Oh my god, Daryl.” She breathed as she gripped his head with her fingers tangling in his hair, pushing, pulling as he dragged his tongue over her center.  He figured he must be doing something right as he reached both hands up and parted her like petals on a flower, pink rosy flesh shiny with her juices.  She was gasping his name at this point.  Her folds were slicked with her wetness and he traced his tongue in every crevice, lapping at her a warm summer peach, ripe for the taking.  His mouth explored, his fingers learned, his tongue tasted every inch of her. 

  
His tongue circled that hardened bud at the top of her sex and as he continued, he began to  notice her hips coming up off the bike, thrusting herself into his face in tandem with each lick up her center, each circle of his tongue around her clit. 

  
“Your finger.”  She rasped, gripping his head and he took a moment to remove his mouth from her, giving her a brief reprieve from his ministrations.  He sat back on his heels for a moment and just looked.  Looked his fill at the way her hands were gripping into the black leather seat of the bike, her fingers clenching and unclenching, head thrown back, legs spread to his open gaze and God, she was fuckin’ perfect. 

  
He understood that she wanted his finger inside her and he was more than happy oblige as he spread her again with his free hand, sliding his middle digit all the way in, feeling her swollen walls as they seemed to caress his finger instead of the other way around and he could scarcely breathe as he thought of burying his cock in there. 

He added another and a low keening began in the back of her throat as his tongue continued its relentless pursuit for her release.  All of this was for her but he thought maybe it was for him too as he lapped at her core, licking and thrusting and continuing to circle that nub in a patterned rhythm as her legs began to quake beneath him and her walls clenched around him and without warning she exploded beneath him with an almost animal cry. 

Literally, a clear rush of fluid spurt from her pussy running down the crevice of her ass to pool on the seat and he couldn’t even be upset that he’d just polished the leather yesterday.  Not when he was busy drinking up every deliciousness drop of sweetness she gave, licking and slurping like a dog would a bone.   The only thing he was upset at right  now was the fact that any of it was wasted because, God in heaven, she was the best thing he’d ever tasted. 

  
He looked up at her and her eyes were cast down to his in surprise and her face was fired up in a furious blush.  “I didn’t-.”  She broke off and he didn’t reckon he’d ever seen this girl at a loss for words but he guessed there’s a first time for everything.  Something in her face resonated with him.  Something like shame as her eyes were welling up. 

  
“No girl.  No.” He whispered, pulling her to him.”  “It’s alright.  Don’t be embarrassed.  ‘S normal.”   Merle’s words came rushing at him.  “Make that pussy weep.”  He guessed he got it now for sure. 

  
“Ohhhhh.”  Light flashed into her eyes then, as if a sudden dawning of what had just occurred.  “I haven’t ever done that before.”  She said, her voice a raspy whisper as she sat up and reached for him and he stood up readily as her fingers went to his belt and began working his pants from his body. 

  
“Slow down girl.”  He couldn’t help the chuckle low in his throat as she patiently waited for to him to toe off his boots as she helped divest him of his pants  and waited somewhat impatiently as he settled on the bike. 

  
““Can’t, need you inside me.”  She whispered, running her hands over his abdomen, lower until she was gripping him in her hand.  All he had left on was his shirt, and vest that she then pulled to her as she straddled him, her legs wrapping around his hips as she, in one fluid movement, sat down, impaling herself on his cock.  He couldn’t help the loud moan that erupted from low in his throat, almost a growl as she ground herself onto him and rocked into him.  She set a rhythm and the angle, the friction, the slow and steady slide of his hard thick length in and out of her tight heat was making him see stars already. 

  
He looked down at where their bodies were joined and even in the pale of the moonlight he could see where she glistened and took him in.  All of him.  Over and over again she rocked herself over him, finding her pleasure along with his.  She wound her fingers into his hair and her breasts pressed against him and it wasn’t enough.  God, he didn’t think it ever would be. 

  
“One of these days we’re going to have to do this in an actual bed.”  She said breathlessly as she continued pumping her tight little body over him. 

He murmured his agreement as his hands came up to grip her hips and he knew without looking that her skin would bear tiny half crescent bruises on the morrow.  She held her hands over his as if to grip him tighter.  As if to anchor them together lest they fly free up into the night sky.

  
Her eyes held that twinkle in them.  He had sort of come to think of it as his.  Of course he’d never seen her set her eyes on anyone else to know the difference, but he sort of still believed it to be true all the same.    
  
She was close again; he could tell.  Her back was bowed, like she was strung tight and would unravel at any moment.  He reached between them where her flesh was parted for him, where she was pressed just right all the way around him and slid his thumb over her clit, pressing in as she rocked over him.     
She moaned and rolled her hips and he gripped her just a bit tighter. 

“God, Beth.”  He gasped against her neck as he buried his nose right at the base of her throat, breathing her in, soaking in this moment because nothing could be any more perfect than Beth riding him.  Her walls began to clench around him and feeling her quake in his arms as a warm rush spread beneath him and he felt his balls tighten and that lightning rocketed up his spine to settle star bright behind his eyes and he grunted out his release in her neck. 

  
She rocked into him a few more times, her body finally coming to shudder against his.  They were both out of breath and he wasn’t sure which one of them started laughing first.  “Oh.  My.  God.”  Beth exclaimed as she looked back at him. 

  
He chuckled low, pulled back to look at her slightly silly dazed expression and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.   

  
She wiggled her hips and his softened length slid out between them to rest on her thigh.  Both of them were spent and sweaty and sticky with the remnants of their lovemaking. 

  
“We need to just go jump in the lake.”  She got up from his lap and indeed she was right.  They were a fucking mess. 

  
He laughed and shucked off his vest and shirt while she stared at him as if he’d grown horns. “Well let’s go then.”  He said and she beamed at him.   He’d never done anything like this before but like earlier,  he found he liked it.  There was something exhilarating being out in the middle of the woods with Beth Greene, just the two of them.  Back to bare nature, like they were the only two people left on the planet. 

  
She laughed and grabbed his hand.  Together they ran and jumped into the water, the cool of it refreshing on their sex-scorched skin. 

  
Maybe it was crazy, this thing between him and her.  She was leaving in two days to go back to school and he seemed to be at a turning point in his life.  But right now, jumping into these waters with Beth, he’d never felt more alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the culmination of six months of planning and backtracking and when Emergency Bethyl Smut Weekend came up, everything lined up perfectly. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> I feel that female ejaculation is something that has not been explored nearly as much as it should. It’s natural and nothing to be embarrassed over and yet I think there is a conception that there is. So I wanted to try to handle in a way that would do the pairing justice and not embarrassing. Hopefully I was able to deliver that in a way that was still, well, hot! Lol   
> Thank you for reading, I’d love to hear from you as always. Until next time, xoxoxo


	4. Better Than Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth spend an evening on the lake and Daryl decides that there's something more to this thing with him and Beth; he just doesn't know what it is. All he knows is she's suddenly become a drug that he's powerfully addicted to. 
> 
> PS: Lyrics and title come from "Better Than Drugs" by Skillet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for the chapter ahead: I got a prompt for a Bethyl stoner fic and while I didn't want to attempt an entire fic with that content I thought it would be fun to explore that in an AU setting and this fic IS called "Mile High Club" so well, I couldn't resist the temptation. It's not overly done and is pretty casual use of marijuana that results in some pretty sexy stuff but I wanted to post the warning nonetheless. Hope you like this little addition!

_Feel your every heartbeat_   
_Feel you on these empty nights_   
_Calm the ache, stop the shakes_   
_You clear my mind_   
_You're my escape_   
_From this messed up place_   
_'Cause you let me forget_   
_You numb my pain_   
  
_How can I tell you just all that you are_   
_What you do to me_   
  
_You're better than drugs_   
_your love is like wine_   
_Feel you comin' on so fast_   
_Feel you comin' to get me high_   
_You're better than drugs_   
_Addicted for life_   
_Feel you comin' on so fast_   
_Feel you comin' on to get me high_

Daryl looked over at Beth as they pulled the boat out of the marina.  So far he’d just barely managed to keep from ravishing her on the way down here and they’d gotten the boat out of the slip and now that he had it steered into the waters of the lake, he turned to study her openly as she looked out upon the horizon where the sun was beginning to set.  He couldn’t see her eyes but her face was lit up in a serene smile as the bow of the boat parted the waters in their wake.    

It was very pretty out here on Lake Juniper but the scenery he was taking in now, her pretty blonde hair whipped back in the wind, face turned up to the setting sun, he didn’t think anything could quite compare to her beauty.  Because she really was beautiful.  He forced his attention back to the matter at hand; guiding the boat through the water.

He squinted against the sun himself as he checked out the horizon.  “Beth, can you reach into that compartment below you and see if there’s a pair of shades.”   He shouted over the rumble of the boat motor and she nodded back that she understood. He’d stupidly forgotten his sunglasses in the truck and it was a lot brighter out here on the lake than he remembered.    

The sun would be setting soon, but there was no sense in being miserable with a sun-squint headache in the meantime. 

Not for the first time, he noticed she had a very nice ass as she bent over to check the compartment he’d indicated, rifling through the contents.  He didn’t even pretend to not stare as she turned back around to face him and he thought she’d comment on him clearly ogling her, but instead she had a slightly puzzled look on her face.  

“Is this what I think it is?”  She said holding up a baggie with what looked to be a blunt inside it.  _Fucking Merle_.   There was a bright light in her eyes and a smile spread across her face as she asked the question and waved the baggie in his face.

“Yeah, that’s probably my brother’s.”  He said, stating the obvious, as she handed it to him.  “Sorry about that.”  He muttered, stowing it in the compartment closest to him, not quite sure what else to say to an illegal substance being found aboard his brother’s boat. 

“It’s okay.  You ever smoked it?”  She came and sat next to him on the tiny bench beside the captain’s chair, her knees pressing against the side of his thigh, rubbing back and forth.  He swore she did shit like that on purpose.  Just like the way those little shorts she had on, kept flapping open to the side, giving him a generous glimpse of what looked like small bikini bottoms. 

It was stupid really.  He already knew what was underneath all that.  But maybe that was part of the problem altogether.  He _knew_ and he wanted her. 

He had advised her to bring a suit and he guessed he could credit her for taking him at his word that they would be getting in the lake at some point.  He had not made any secret either of eyeing her in the pitiful excuse of the scrap of fabric that stood for her bikini top.  It was barely two triangles with a couple of strips of flimsy string, holding it all together.  One small tug and the whole thing would come off.  He shelved that thought for later with a smile to himself. 

He nodded his head at the question she had just posed.  Yeah, he’d smoked it plenty of times.  “You?” 

She shook her head with a shy little smile.  “No, my Daddy would have killed me.  Probably still would if he knew.  Of course, he ain’t here, so.”  Her voice trailed off at the end and he smiled at her. 

“Why, you want to now?  Merle wouldn’t care.  His stoner ass probably doesn’t even remember where he put it.” 

She looked at him and that smile he thought lit up half of Georgia got wider and brighter as her eyes danced with something that looked like trouble and he wasn’t sure he cared.  Something about being with this girl made him feel like trying things he’d never tried before.  And sure he’d smoked weed plenty before, but never with someone as pretty as her and he’d certainly never done it on a boat. 

“Well, alright then.  Let me get us to someplace a little bit private, just in case.”  He was talking about for legal purposes but as she leaned forward and placed her hands on his thigh, running her fingers up the inside of one leg, his breath hitched in his chest. 

“Good.”  She whispered as she brought her lips to his, her tongue lightly tracing the seam of his lips before deepening the kiss, licking and teasing before then finally pulling away.

“We’re gonna need it for what I have planned for you.” She said, her eyes shaded with dark promise and then she sat back against the boat and watched the horizon like she hadn’t just whispered dirty little suggestions in his ear.  

He shifted in his seat, his pants uncomfortably tight all the sudden. 

Yeah, this was going to be an interesting night for sure. 

 

❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦

 

“Oh my God, the colors Daryl.”  Beth’s eye were wide and blue and bright with wonder as she looked up at the sky beyond where they’d dropped anchor in the little cove on the northeast side of the lake.  It was quieter on this end and it’s where he and Merle often used to come for fishing. 

The sun was setting low on the horizon of the lake and she was right.  It was something.  That kaleidoscope of burnished gold and copper mixed with the  blue of the lake was blending into a tantalizing mix of a deep purple sky and that’s exactly how he felt right now.

Like all the times when he was on his bike and flying through the night.  Just like he could whip right up into the sky and this girl could maybe come with him because she seemed to appreciate what it was like to want to be free. 

But now here he was with a beautiful girl and she was stoned out of her mind and he felt like he was pretty much baked himself and he couldn’t seem to wipe the dumb grin from his face the more he looked at her. 

Something about Beth Greene was infectious like that; made you want to laugh at things when the rest of the world seemed like shit. 

Life was strange like that.  Like now, his old man was dead and in the ground not more than a few days and here he was living it up on the lake with the prettiest girl he’d ever seen.    


They’d dropped anchor thirty minutes ago and lit up the blunt and the effects were starting to show.  He was definitely feeling pretty lit. 

“Can’t believe he’s dead, ya know?”  He didn’t know he meant to talk about his father until the words were out of his mouth.   He let it rest between them a minute.  She didn’t say anything.  He hadn’t really told her about his old man.  How bad his dad had hurt him when he was a kid.  Didn’t matter if it was with his belt, his fists or with his words; his old man always knew which hits would land the hardest and do their worst. 

“It’s weird, after a lifetime of wishing he was dead.  Now he’s gone and I just feel kind of empty in a way.  I don’t miss him. He was a mean sonofabitch.  Used to beat my ma and me and my brother too.  Not as bad as her I don’t think but he drank a lot.”  He didn’t tell her he himself rarely drank now.  In fact, if he had to choose between what they were partaking of now and alcohol; he’d choose the leafy herb every time.  He felt like he was in control at least. 

When he drank, he felt like was drawing from the same poisonous well that had tainted his father’s blood.   He felt as if somehow if he abstained from the devil’s brew then he could keep the demons within him at bay.  Or maybe that was just another lie he told himself.  These were mighty heavy thoughts for someone who was supposed to be chilling out but he just floated along with it. 

“You could look at it another way.”  Her voice brought him from his dark thoughts and he regarded her from where they sat cross-legged across from one another in the boat, knees touching, fingers laced together between the two of them.  She was studying him with an open gaze, thoughtful, wide blue eyes slightly hazy with the weed, but honest and true. 

“You’re free now.  For all your life, you’ve carried around the weight of what he did and who he was.  Now he’s gone and you can be free.  You got away from it.”  He didn’t know quite what to say to that.  This girl telling him he could unchain himself from those awful memories and conquer the demons that always seemed to want to chase him down. 

“Maybe you gotta keep on reminding me sometimes.”  He didn’t know why he said it.  There was nothing to suggest their situation was anything but what it was; temporary but she nodded at him like she agreed.  Like she felt the same.  That somehow there was going to be a next time. And a next.  And a one after that. 

It was just all sort of bleeding together that way.  One continuous string of them not quite being able to stay away from one another’s space.  As if they were drawn to one another, spark to fire, wind to earth, water to air; all the elements together formed what they needed to be when they were together.  

Or maybe it was the weed talking.    

“I think what you need is to forget all about your old man and think about what this is doing for us.”  She looked at him with a dazed little smile on her face and took a long drag on the blunt and handed it back to him. 

But as she did she leaned up and into him, crooking her finger in a come hither gesture.  He thought he might pass out as she edged closer to him, her lips coming to rest against his and he opened his mouth.  All that smoke from her lungs poured into his mouth and he instinctively drew breath, drinking in all the air she had to give him, feeling his blood zing with pleasure and his veins ran with a new pulse that only could be explained by her soft and sultry kisses where she tasted him and sampled him and drank him down like he was the sweetest of nectars.  She was slipping into him like a slow sweet haze and he never wanted to emerge from her ethereal mists. 

She drew back from him and sat back with a smile, looking pretty pleased with herself for a first timer and he didn’t even know if she knew how much that had fucking turned him on but he strained with everything in him not to reach down and adjust his dick where it had gotten nearly painfully hard as soon as her lips were on his. 

He took a last drag and handed it back to her, but she just shook her head.  “No more.  I think I’m high now.”  A giggle slipped from her lips and he thought in that moment he’d never heard anything sexier than her sultry little laugh as she climbed into his lap after he ground out the blunt. 

Her lips went straight to his and his head buzzed with the effects of the marijuana, but he thought more than that, this girl in his arms was a drug all her own.  A drug he knew on instinct that he could get hooked on in the space of one heartbeat.    

She was kissing him one minute, it seemed, and the next she was working her way down his body as they laid back in the bottom of the boat, lips trailing over his jaw, then his collarbone, teeth nipping at him teasingly.  He gasped as her breath ghosted over his neck and he couldn’t suppress a shudder as a fresh jolt of desire pulsed through him to settle into his balls.  She was spreading slow kisses over each newly bared plane of skin as she rucked up his shirt, exposing his belly as her lips trailed ever lower.

His cock twitched inside his trunks and his brain zoomed out for a moment, almost as if he was observing himself from above his body.  He watched, slack-jawed and slightly dazed as Beth worked his hardened length free of his trunks, fisting him in her palm a few times before her lips stretched around his girth and she took him, without preamble, into her warm and wet and waiting mouth. 

_“Oh fuckin’ hell.”_   He breathed as he watched her take him all the way in, lips red, cheeks sucked in as she went down on him, bobbing her head up and down over his cock. 

God, he thought in that moment he was right.  He could surely get addicted to the feel of Beth’s lips wrapped around his dick, sucking and licking and _oh God_ that thing she was doing with her tongue, tracing that line on the underside, where it was sensitive and jolting.  Just fuck yes.  _Fuck yes_ , it was like a mantra inside his head.  He thought he might be saying it out loud now. 

His hands came up to grip her hair, pulling her to him, holding himself in place, to this earth.   Because maybe he was going to fly free up into the purple misty night after all. He wasn’t sure which it was, but she didn’t seem to mind.  In fact, she was making little mewling sounds in the back of her throat and it was sending shivers of vibration all through his cock. 

“What are you doin’ to me girl?”  He slid out of her mouth as her lips released him with a loud pop and he groaned as he took in her spit-shined lips and his dick all slick from her working him over with her tongue.  He was torn between wanting to plunder her mouth with his tongue and shoving her head back onto his now throbbing length. 

“I thought I was returnin’ the favor from last night.  But I can stop if you want.”  She said with a dirty little grin and then resumed sucking his cock like she had majored in it.  He thought about that for a minute, college girl like she was and he wondered what lucky frat boy had the pleasure of her lips wrapped around their dick and decided in an instant that he’d rather not know.

He would rather not think about her on her knees like this with anyone else and as sweet and soft and pretty as she is he can’t quite believe he’s here with her now, in this boat, high as a kite on endorphins, on pure pheromones.  He was intoxicated in all that was Beth Greene and he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to come down from it. 

Did he want her to stop?   Fucking Christ.  No.  _No_ , he never wanted her to stop.  He looked down his body to where she was knelt between his legs and he nearly came at the sight.  He’d be hard pressed to say which was hotter; the feel of her working him over or the sight of her blonde hair so light and fine against the coarse dark hairs above where her mouth was bobbing up and down over his length. 

He was reminded of the night before when he’d knelt before her, lapping at her core until she shook with her sopping wet release and he groaned at the image it presented in his mind.  Suddenly, all he wanted was her, naked and pinned beneath him, her pussy spread for his cock. 

He’d never taken her like that and he thought it was high time that changed.  Still, it felt so fucking good with her lips wrapped around him but he knew instinctively that with the weed and his impending orgasm, he’d probably be down for the count for the rest of the night. 

He hated to do it but he finally tugged lightly on her hair to pull her off of him and she let go, eyes in a wide blue haze ringed with desire and lips fresh and plump from sucking his cock.   He reached up and pulled the string on her bathing suit top, smirking when it fell away easily to reveal her creamy breasts, nipples rosy and pebbled under his steely gaze.  He didn’t waste time in taking one nipple into his mouth, suckling briefly, as she arched into his mouth and groaned out his name.  “Daryl.” 

He pulled impatiently at her shorts and she got the message pretty quickly and in a couple of deft (if he did say so himself) clipped movements, he had her naked and pinned beneath him, her body spread out under him to his open and glorious gaze.

She was nothing short of fucking perfect, chest heaving, her tiny but full breasts jutting up begging to be kissed.  He let his eyes rove over her perfect form because as much as he’d been with her the past couple of days, he’d never been able to observe her like this.  Out in the open, and laid out like she was a prize.  And really, she was.  She was a precious treasure that he felt had been handed to him. 

All flushed cheeks and flat white belly, perfect shaved pussy lips and nestled at the top in between them, her clit swollen with desire and he couldn’t resist the urge in leaning down and swiping his tongue at it, lapping at it lightly and he smiled against her cunt as she spread her legs for him, opening herself fully to his tongue and he didn’t waste time in delving one finger into  her dripping center. 

He pulled away to look at her, all that glistening pink flesh.  _So pretty_.  “Christ girl.  You’re soaked.”  He breathed in wonder and leaned down and lapped at her, his tongue and fingers working at her in concert until she came against his mouth in a chorus of moans and shivers. 

Then it was her turn to tug at his hair, pulling him up the length of her body, sliding along the fresh sweat of her release and it was so easy, almost organic and natural how they found one another and he slid right into the slick of her, his length fucking into her in one long delicious stroke until he was fully seated inside her.  She groaned and bucked underneath him, strings of nothing words coming out of her, _please-more-yes-Daryl-fuck-please_ as he thrust himself inside her over and over.

“Shhh, I got you.”  He whispered as he slid his hand down her hip, to slide against her leg.  He reached behind her knee, lifting her thigh higher to rest against the crest of his hip and spread her wide so he could rest himself fully in the cradle of her hips as he began to rock into her more slowly. 

Oh God, she felt so good.  It felt good being with her like this as she whimpered and called his name softly beneath him.  Her body moving with his was like heaven on earth and each thrust between her thighs was the peace that had somehow eluded him. 

She was like a promise he decided.  The promise of a sunset that a new day would come tomorrow.  The promise that there was something better than the days he’s left behind.

He got lost for a minute in how her hips seemed to drag into his, her pussy drawing him in as if to pull him in deeper, how her body melted up into him as if the water below and the sky above were the canvas for their love-making and for a minute, in the pulsating light of his vision, it was hard to discern where she began and he ended.

He came without warning, a starburst pulse quivering through him and he shuddered and groaned into her shoulder, his weight pressing her into the bottom of the boat.  His lips fastened over the flesh of her neck and he cried out, his seed spurting out in bursts, wave upon wave, spilling deep inside her. His teeth scraped away from her as he rested his forehead against her shoulder, sweat and slick and sex surrounding them as he rolled them to the side in a breathless heap of intertwined limbs. 

“One of these days we’re really going to have to do this in a bed.  That was amazin’.”  She said, her husky voice lilting in the evening air.  

It wasn’t the first time she’d said that.  She’d said it just last night as he’d taken her on the back of his bike.

She was right though.  A girl like her deserved a warm bed with cool sheets pressed beneath her as they took pleasure in one another. 

He chuckled lightly as he pressed his lips to the side of her head. “Next time.  I promise.”  If she could make suggestions that hinted of the future, then he supposed he could too.

Little could he know he’d break that promise two hours later as he took her in the bed of his truck once they left the lake and then later swore again right after that the next time, it _would_ be in a bed and preferably all night long so he could do it properly. 

They couldn’t keep their hands off one another for more than five minutes.  It was just this inexplicable pull between them that he couldn’t quite explain and as he dropped her off at her mailbox and she turned to smile and wave with a promise that she’d call him before she left the next afternoon, he thought a part of him walked away with her. 

They’d spent all evening out on the lake, swimming for a bit, kissing, and laughing more than he ever thought he could.  And that was even long after the effects of the weed wore off.

By the time he drove back to his place and packed his bag for his flight the next morning, he was sure his earlier thought had been right:  Beth Greene was a drug all her own and he was hopelessly addicted. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow they are going to eventually do it in a bed! lol But for now, this is fun stuff and dirty and well, of course, there are feelings in there. Yes, this will eventually get another chapter and then another because now I'm interested in exploring where this would go once they figure out that this is not just a casual hook up. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments and hope you enjoyed this little addition.


	5. I Think I'm Catching Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title might imply, Daryl isn't quite sure where things are going with him and Beth but he's fairly sure he's falling hard and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, this is probably the only story that I will be updating after what happened in the Bethyl fanfiction community recently.  I might change my mind later but for now, this is it.  Thank you for reading.  As always, leave me a review and let me know how you like it.  Or even if you don’t.  Okay, enough of that.  Here’s your Bethyl sexy times xoxoxo

_Cause that girl took my heart_

_And I ain't want it back_

_I'm laying down my cards...._

_Oh no, I think I'm catching feelings. - "Sex" by Eden_

 

It had been over seven weeks.  It was hard to believe it in some ways and in others, Daryl felt every day that they were apart.  He didn’t even know what to call what he and Beth had.  They’d parted ways the night of the lake.  He’d kissed her goodbye at her mailbox with promises to text each other the next morning. 

Of course, that had lasted exactly until he had gotten home.  He had a couple of messages waiting for him when he pulled out his phone. 

“Had a great time tonight.  Try not to miss me too much. – Beth”   She put a little heart emoji before her name and he stared at it for the longest time trying to figure out if it meant anything.  Then he shook his head with a smile as he read her next message.  Dirty girl, he thought.  But he couldn’t deny that he liked that side of her.  A lot.     

“PS – I can still taste you.”  His cock hardened in his jeans all over again and he wondered how in the space of a week she had become such a big part of his life.

Of course, that was nothing compared to now.  Not a day went by that they didn’t text or talk on the phone.   Several times, she’d gotten herself off on the phone while he fisted himself to the beat of the dirty words she whispered over the line.

It had been an interesting few weeks to say the least.   He’d talked to Beth more in the space of those several weeks than he thought he did Merle their entire collective lives.  Hell, he thought he’d talked to Beth more than he had _anyone_.  Period. 

And it wasn’t all sex between them, even though that’s what started the whole thing but he thought he had revealed some of his deepest darkest secrets to Beth.  There wasn’t much about his childhood she didn’t know by now and she knew he was trying to put the past behind him now that his old man was gone. 

He wondered if she’d changed much since he last saw her and he decided she probably hadn’t.  She sent him almost daily pictures of him on her cellphone.  Sometimes even dirty ones, he remembered with a smile. 

He was pulling up her road now and the truck rutted against the gravel.  It was dark as he shut off his lights, but even in the dim light of the pale moon that hung over south Georgia, he could make out her lithe form.  She was bouncing on her heels and his mouth curved up in a smile as he pulled up by the mailbox. 

He couldn’t resist.  He knew they would risk getting caught by someone, but he threw the truck into park and hopped out just as Beth launched herself into his arms. 

He lifted her off her feet as she wrapped her legs around his waist, heels hooking behind him and he couldn’t help the slight groan as her mouth met his in a furor of teeth and lips and tongues and he kissed her like there was no tomorrow.  After almost a full minute of kissing each other breathless, he reluctantly pulled away. 

“I missed you.”  She whispered softly as she glanced up at him shyly as he set her back on the ground, albeit reluctantly. 

It was then he noticed what she was wearing.   Some fancy strappy red number that barely covered the tops of her thighs.  He wondered what color underwear she was wearing; or if she was wearing any at all. 

“Missed you too.”  He whispered against her lips, pressing his forehead to hers and then finally dragged himself away from her.  “Let’s go before your dad catches us and I get shot.” 

She giggled at that as she climbed in the truck beside him, her hand sliding over to his, lacing their fingers together as he smiled at her easily. 

“Where to?”  They had no plan in mind he realized, just that they had to see one another and something about all of this felt strange and familiar all at once.  It seemed only days ago that he’d last picked her up here. 

She used her free hand to gesture to her dress.  “To the country club silly.  Where else would I wear a dress like this?” 

Daryl froze and he very nearly pulled the truck to the curb in surprise.   A Dixon in a country club?  Not fuckin’ hardly. 

He scoffed.  “I ain’t dressed for no country club, Beth.”  He tried to keep the edge out of his voice but he couldn’t quite help it.   He was in denims, his cowboy boots and a black t-shirt.   It didn’t take a genius to figure out that they’d take one look at him and decide he was out of place. 

 _Not to mention out of your league, baby brother._  Merle’s voice was ever present in the back of his head, butting in with his opinion just like usual. 

He gripped the steering wheel a little harder and he felt Beth tug a little on his hand prompting him to glance her way.  There was a soft smile resting on her face and he couldn’t help but release the breath he’d been holding. 

“Relax, it’s Sunday and they’re closed.   I just happen to know where their assistant manager keeps the keys to the golf carts.  He’s my best friend.” 

He stared at her in surprise before glancing back to the road.   “You sure that’s a good idea, breaking into a country club.  Besides what do we need with a golf cart?” 

“It’ll be fun.  Don’t worry so much.  Nothing bad will happen. Besides, there’s a place I want to show you.”  Beth said simply and that was that.  They were going. 

He guessed he’d done worse things than borrow a golf cart for a joyride in his days.  A lot worse if he was being honest with himself.

Five minutes later, they were laughing and talking in hushed whispers while she fumbled with the keys in the ignition of the cart they’d selected for their adventure.  He took a minute to watch her and he didn’t know how she did it; she made everything seem exciting and had turned his world upside down since she’d entered it back when she first boarded that plane. 

He realized in that moment where he’d seen the dress she had on.  It was the same dress she was wearing all those weeks ago.  All that time ago when they’d met as strangers and fucked in an airplane bathroom and now?  Now, he didn’t know what was happening, but all he knew was he wanted to bury himself inside her all over again and never leave. 

“What?”  She was smiling at him with a cute little puzzled grin on her face.  He was caught. 

He answered with a small smile of his own, flushing slightly before shrugging.  “You look pretty.  Pretty as the first time I saw you in that dress.” 

The golf cart roared to life with the key she’d just produced, but she didn’t take off.  She turned to look at him and placed her hand against his face, baby blues taking him in.  Sometimes he thought she could see straight down to his bones the way her gaze seemed to cut right through him.  “You remembered it?” 

“”Course.”  He said with another shrug.  _Shit, he was so bad at this_.  It was hard to believe he was here with this beautiful girl who seemed to have everything all figured out and here he was trying to decide what he was supposed to do the next day. 

She leaned in and placed her lips against his, softly, tenderly before pulling away again.  “It’s why I wore it.  It’s been two months since we met.”  As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her lips turned upward in a smile, wide and bright.  That warm Beth Greene smile that he’d come to think of as synonymous with sunshine. 

And just like that she took off, leaving him wondering what in the world was happening.  He wasn’t sure, but he thought he was falling for her.  Hard and fast. 

 

❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦

 

Beth steered the golf cart expertly across the green of the back 9 of the course, the moon the only thing lighting their way.  He hadn’t asked why she wasn’t using the headlights on the golf cart.  He figured the less they were seen, the better.  He didn’t fancy either one of them ending up in jail tonight.  That would be a hard one to explain to her pops, for sure. 

But, she said she knew the manager, so maybe it would be okay.  He again reminded himself that he and Merle had gotten up to much worse than this back in the day. 

She guided the cart towards the edge of the green, where the trees grew thicker as it moved into a heavily wooded area and with the warm May night he could smell the pine wafting through the thick Georgia air.  It mixed in the breeze and Beth’s hair flew behind her as she made each turn that took them deeper into the woods until finally she brought it to a halt and turned the ignition into the off position. 

Immediately, Daryl could hear the tree frogs and crickets chirping under the canopy of trees that surrounded them on all four sides. 

He didn’t say anything for a minute and neither did she.  She reached over and took his hand and laced her fingers through his and he inhaled deeply, breathing in the moment.  He could smell the juniper and pine out here mixed on the warm breeze with whatever shampoo Beth had used.  He wondered how it was possible that it was pitch black out here but he could still smell sunshine when she was around. 

  
“I’m dying to kiss you right now but if we don’t get out of this golf cart right now so I can show you what we came to see, I’m gonna climb you like a tree.”  Beth giggled a little bit at the last part and he looked at her in surprise while she just shrugged.  She never beat around the bush, especially when it came to sex.  She never had and he had to admit, he liked that part of her.  _A lot_. 

“Fair enough.”  He chuckled and tugged on her hand and she followed him out of the cart, giving him a good glimpse of her upper thigh as she did.  He groaned aloud.  “Girl, you’re lucky I’m a patient man.”  He could have her right now and he had to reach down and adjust himself at the sudden strain in his zipper where his cock had gotten rock hard thinking about sinking into her heat. 

They walked, fingers intertwined, taking their time in the moonlight and he was glad they were here.  He was glad he’d met her and he was trying not to get carried away with this.  He still didn’t know what the hell they were doing, besides hooking up every chance they got.  He knew it was more than that, but he still didn’t know what to call it. 

She tugged on his hand and he glanced to her and she smiled at him, wide and bright as the stars she was beckoning him to look at.  “It’s so beautiful here.  Not even at the farm can I see the stars like I can out here.” 

Daryl didn’t say anything and just looked up in awe at all the brightly twinkling lights in the sky.  “My daddy says the stars tell us stories.”  She pointed her finger up into one of the brightest stars.  “That’s Polaris.  And if you look right there is Ursa Major and Ursa Minor.  Daddy told me this story once.”

“There was a goddess who waited for her lover to return from the great wars.  She waited and waited.  Night after night she paced through the forest and in the day she picked flowers and laid them by an altar where she lit candles praying for his return. 

This went on for months and finally, when he didn’t return she went to the sorceress and had her to turn her into a bear so that she might never feel human emotion again.  She was free to roam the forest that she loved and never feel the loss of her lover.  A great hunter came along and killed her and in those days, it was believed that when bears passed on, their souls became constellations to shine down upon the earth.   She watched from the skies in sorrow as the years passed and then finally her lover returned, but it was too late.  She had been a star too long. 

Her lover searched all over the earth for her and tore at his clothing and all his hair turned to grey.  He became a beast looking for his lost love.  He went to the sorceress and asked her to end his suffering.  The sorceress had seen everything in her visions and knew exactly what to do.  She turned him into a bear and then waited.  In time, the great hunter came along and killed this bear too.  Her lover went into the sky at just the right moment, casting him into the stars right above his great love Ursa Minor.  Together they dominate the North Sky and are to this day a guide to sailors, their constellations never dipping below the horizon even as far as the oceans can carry them.”  

He just stared at her while she told her story, her face wistful and her eyes dancing with the tale as she spun it into something beautiful, something beautiful like her. 

“I was always drawn to these stars and to the story my daddy told me, wondering if I would ever long for someone like she longed for.  These last few weeks have been torture without you Daryl and I already can’t bear the thought of leaving you tonight.”  Her face was almost pained as she spoke and all the sudden he knew what she was trying to say.  “And I-“ But she didn’t have time to finish her sentence.

One pull of his hand on hers and she was in his arms and his lips were on hers before she could say another word, his fingers threading through her hair, kissing her like they were the only two people left in this world.   

They were both breathless as they pulled apart and he managed to rasp out.  “I feel the same way.”  He whispered against her lips as he pulled away to look at her.  It was more than he’d ever meant to say and he still didn’t know what it meant, but at least she seemed to be on the same page with him.  There was _something_ between them. 

Somehow, they made it back to the golf cart but that was as far as they got.  Her fingers pulled at his belt, expertly working the clasp loose and unzipping his length taking it into her warm and waiting hand.  He groaned against her lips as she removed her panties, letting them fall to the floor of the cart.  Then she climbed into his lap, fitting her legs over his hips on either side, grinding herself onto him.  His mouth skimmed over her shoulder and collarbone, teeth grazing against her tender flesh as one hand delved between her soaked thighs and the other worked the strap of her dress lower to expose the top of one creamy breast.  He took her pert nipple into his mouth and worked his tongue around the pebbled bud, eliciting a long moan from her sweet lips.  His fingers worked in concert to her thrusting her fist over his cock, the tip of one finger sliding home over her clit as she bucked against him. 

“Need you inside me.”  She rasped and he couldn’t agree more.  He removed his hand while she positioned herself over his rock hard length, lining up her heat and sinking herself slowly down over him as they both moaned at the sensation of being finally joined in this way once more.  He closed his eyes against the onslaught of feeling, her tight heat enveloping him as he slid deliciously all the way inside her and bottomed out.  

She began a steady rhythm that he met with fervor, his bare ass coming up off the padded seat of the golf cart with every thrust of her hips against his.  It was a maddening pace but it was like they couldn’t slow it down if they tried.  As if their bodies were meant for one another. 

He thought of the stars in the sky, of the lovers in the story and he thought of him and Beth and how being with her like this awakened something in him almost primal. He slipped one hand between them, finding the top of her sex and slid the pad of his thumb against her clit as she rocked herself against him in perfect pitch. 

A few more minutes and he felt her body stiffen against him and her back arched like a bowstring as her orgasm found her, warm and wet and gushing.  He felt her walls fluttering around him, squeezing his length as he pumped himself inside her as he gasped her name. 

“Fuck, Beth.”  It was all too much and too perfect as he followed her over that edge, spilling his seed deep inside her as she came to rest against him.

They were both breathless and sweaty as they made no hurry to straighten themselves or even so much as move, so lost were they in one another and the intimacy they’d just shared.

Perhaps that’s why they didn’t hear approaching footsteps until it was too late. All at once, they were bathed in effusive light nearly blinding them as they scrambled apart. Still, he had an instinct to throw his form over Beth in an attempt to shield her from their unwanted intruder.

Words weren’t even out of his mouth before their visitor announced himself.  “This is Sheriff Rick Grimes….Wait a minute.”  He shone the light over Beth’s features and then immediately away as Beth continued covering herself properly.  The sheriff had the good grace to avert his eyes quickly, giving Daryl a chance to properly assess the situation. 

The man was probably about his age, maybe a bit older with sandy brown hair peppered with grey.  If Beth’s face was bright crimson, that said nothing of the officer’s face as he turned away as Beth and Daryl took the chance to straighten their clothes and Beth then moved to sit beside Daryl on the seat. 

“Hi, Mr. Grimes.”  She looked properly chagrined as she waved in Daryl’s direction.  “This is my boyfriend, Daryl Dixon.  Daryl, this is Rick Grimes, my friend Carl’s dad.  The assistant manager I told you about.”  

The man reached his hand out to Daryl and he took it, still processing the word ‘boyfriend’ in his mind, and looked the man in the face despite the fact that he’d just seen more of him than he’d like to admit.  “Nice to meet you.”  Daryl muttered because he knew it was the right thing to do but what did you really say when you’ve been caught with your pants down.  _Literally_. 

“Nice to meet you, Daryl.”  The man said and then looked at Beth in admonishment.  “Carl needs to find a better place to put his spare keys.  See that you put that cart back where you found it.”  He smiled then in their direction and Daryl inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded at the man.  “You two have a nice night.  Tell your Dad hi from me.” 

“I will, Mr. Grimes.  Give Judith a kiss from her Auntie Beth.”  And that was that.  The sheriff sauntered away, his flashlight tucked against his side and to Beth’s credit, she waited until he was relatively out of earshot before she burst into a fit of giggles. 

“You’re dangerous, girl.”  He said, but he couldn’t help but laugh along with her. 

“Hush, besides, you love it and you know it.”  She teased.  What could he say to that?  She was right.  

“Well this is going to be all over town by morning.  How do you feel about meeting my folks tomorrow night?” Beth’s voice was bright with promise, so why did have such a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it!  What do you guys think?  This is going to take them in a whole new direction.  I hope you guys liked the Rick Grimes cameo.  Also I apologize for taking the mythology of Ursa Major and Minor and bending it to my will, but it had to be done.  That’s the point of writing.  You can make it what you want.  Hope you guys liked it nonetheless. 
> 
> As you can imagine, the next chapter is going to be interesting.  Daryl is going to meet Beth’s folks and it’ll be entertaining to say the least.  Stay tuned and thanks for reading, xoxoxo
> 
>  
> 
>  


	6. If I Fall Back Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl meets Beth's folks and things go better than planned. But as Daryl does some serious thinking on their sunset horseback ride, things take a serious turn. And that's where this thing has been headed all along, even if he couldn't admit to himself what this really is. But if it isn't a fling, then what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! No I didn't abandon this story or any of my others, lol I've been moving and moving SUCKS! Lol So without further adieu, I give you the next installment in this story where they started out as strangers on a plane.

 

 

 

 

 

 _If I fall back into you_  
_Don't fight it, don't fight it_  
_Show me what we've got to lose_  
_Don't hide it, don't hide it_  
_Memories stuck in my head_  
_All the things I should have said_  
_If I fall back into you_  
_Don't fight it, don't fight it - "Don't Fight It", 10 Years_

 

Daryl watched the approaching mailbox in his windshield in the clear light of day and noted how different everything looked when it wasn't the black of night. He'd only been here at night time so far to pick Beth up and drop her off. But now was different. He'd made the drive down from Atlanta in record time, he thought, though he dreaded the moment he'd pull up the drive.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy to be seeing Beth. He  _was_ ; that was undeniable. After he'd dropped her off the night before, they'd stayed up texting one another until nearly 4 a.m. He was glad he was off from the shop on Sundays, since they were closed, otherwise he'd be dead on his feet today.

He owned his own bike shop in Atlanta and did pretty well for himself. It had started out as a small venture building custom bikes for friends, but pretty soon word had gotten around that Daryl Dixon was pretty good at what he did and then people were phoning in orders from all over the county. He'd opened his shop three years ago on the outskirts of Atlanta and it had grown by leaps and bounds. Now, he was considered the best in the business in the great state of Georgia, which was no small feat for a Dixon.

As such, he had found it necessary to maintain certifications in every area of motorcycle repair, design and building. That was what had necessitated the trip to Dallas in the first place where he'd met Beth.

He turned at the mailbox down the long gravel drive, noting the big oak trees that lined both sides of the drive going up and what looked like an apple orchard on the left and various flowering trees on the right. It was a right beautiful farm and he could imagine Beth growing up in such a place, all blonde hair and pigtails running around in the sunshine picking apples for picnics. That was the kind of childhood Daryl knew nothing about, but he could easily imagine that's what Beth's was like. They were so different and yet somehow they seemed to click in just the right way.

He still wasn't sure he understood it and though she'd referred to him just last night as her boyfriend, the term seemed foreign to him.

But he didn't have time to think about that just now. He could see the farm house up ahead and from what it looked like Beth was waiting for him on the porch, her blonde hair a beacon in the distance, blowing in the wind behind her and he found himself glad she'd left it down.

He pulled all the way up the long gravel road and parked at the end of the circle drive. Beth was off the porch and down the steps before he could get the door open. You'd think it had been days since she'd seen him instead of hours but honestly he was just as anxious to see her and he found himself smiling as he opened his door and she hurled herself against him throwing her arms around his neck.

"I didn't think you'd ever get here." She breathed right against his ear and he felt himself go warm all over just from being this close to her but also because she smelled so damned nice and it felt really good to be wanted by someone. He searched his memory for a time when someone had greeted him anywhere near the way she did and he was coming up empty, just like usual when he tried to compare anyone else to Beth. There was just really no one like her in this world, he decided then and there as she pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss.

Which he was glad of the perfunctory nature of it, for just as he slipped his eyes closed, he caught a glimpse of her pops out of the corner of his eye, assessing him from the porch. It's time to meet the folks.

❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦

* * *

 

He didn't know what to expect coming here, but the warm welcome he received first from her father and then her mother and sister and her sister's boyfriend wasn't at all what he had envisioned when he'd been driving up. He wasn't even kidding when he had told Beth time and again that he was afraid her Daddy would take one look at him and chase him off the property with his shotgun and he couldn't blame him.

Dixons had never amounted to anything and though he did well for himself, the stain of the Dixon name still colored his view of the world and how he perceived himself. He may be Daryl Dixon, custom motorcycle creator, but deep down he was still in a lot of ways that little boy who got beat and told he was a good -for-nothin' piece of shit.

But shaking the elder Greene's hand was something new to him. Her father had gripped his hand strongly and firmly and didn't flinch away from him like he was something dirty he didn't want to touch. He didn't know why that surprised him. It was the same way with Beth. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Greene." He could hardly believe his voice sounded as strong as it did and it made him stand up a little straighter when the man responded.

"Please, call me Hershel. Mr. Greene reminds me of my father and he wasn't exactly the warm and fuzzy kind of parent." The older man's blue eyes met his own and there was an understanding that passed between them in that moment and somehow for the first time in his life, he found a sense of, he didn't know, kinship? He'd never felt that before and it made him less afraid somehow.

He found himself nodding. "Hershel, I'm Daryl." All the while Beth stood there holding his other hand and he was not letting go and neither was she. He thought of the first time she'd held his hand on that airplane. It seemed like years ago instead of mere weeks, but when she'd slipped her fingers into his and let him hold on when he was afraid of flying, had meant the world to him. And now, here she was, still holding his hand and he thought to himself _, I'm never letting her go._

He didn't know where the thought came from, but the conversation he and Beth had had the night before kept reverberating in his mind. How she'd told him the story of the two stars and how she didn't want them to be two lovers who were separated and he felt the same way. He had no fucking idea what he was doing, but being here with Beth, meeting her folks, felt somehow more right to him than anything else in his entire life.

They sat down to dinner. The eldest Greene sat at the head of the table and he was seated directly to right and Beth was sitting next to him. They'd been forced to drop hands when the meal preparations began to get underway.

Dinner with in the Greene household was definitely a new experience for him and he thought how formal it was compared to how he was used to eating; sitting in front of the television on his sofa, or sitting out on his back porch while he wolfed down a sandwich after work.

Everyone was chatting amicably and it was so relaxed, while at the same time, everything had a place. The meal was delicious. Her mom had roasted a chicken all day and it was falling off the bone as she served it up on their plates and his mouth watered as a generous helping of that plus a steaming heap of mashed potatoes were served up on his plate.

"Thank you Mrs. Greene." He'd said as he followed Beth's lead and placed his napkin in his lap. He'd been to business dinners before, so he wasn't completely foreign to social niceties around the table but in a home on a farm in the middle of the countryside, he was definitely in uncharted territory. Yet, everyone seemed perfectly at ease and somehow that helped Daryl to be at ease as well.

"So tell me about your business, son. I hear tell you're the best around at what you do." The older man speared a bite of chicken and put it into his mouth after his last word and Daryl reckoned the best thing to do was to answer him as honestly as he could.

"I started out small, building bikes for friends." He shrugs and can feel his face and the tips of his ears turning red. He isn't used to talking about himself in a positive light and never has been. But he tries now. Every eye in the room is on him and he can feel Beth's hand slide over into his lap and squeeze his leg. He lets out the breath he'd been holding and just lets the words fly from his mouth.

Pretty soon, he has them all spellbound with tales of building bikes and custom orders coming in from all over the country and though he doesn't reveal who he built the bike for, he tells them about the first celebrity that ordered a bike from him. They are all adequately impressed and he finds himself smiling a little by the time he's done talking.

"Let the man, eat, Hershel. His chicken is going to get cold and so are his potatoes." Beth's mother admonishes the oldest Greene who just chuckles.

"Now, Annette, you know I had to get to know who our Bethie has been sneaking out of the house with every chance she gets."

Beth's fork clatters to the table and Daryl thinks he might choke on the bite he's just swallowed. Can a person actually choke on mashed potatoes? It might save him from getting shot. He isn't sure but it would be a terrible way to go so he reaches for his glass with one hand and Beth's hand with the other because she's reaching for it and he senses that she's embarrassed and takes a long swallow of sweet tea while he tries to think of something to say to that.

But Beth saves him from having to say anything. "Daddy!" She exclaims from beside him, her face a bright red beacon.

"Now, Bethie, you know I'm just teasin' you honey. You're a grown woman. Been on your own off at college for years now. But you can't blame an old man for worryin' about his daughter." He looks over at Daryl and winks at him and he wonders if it's possible to choke on tea, because if he didn't know better, the man seemed almost jovial towards him and he hasn't had that. Not ever. Maybe it was a Greene family trait.

He wasn't sure, but he was starting to feel right at home.

❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦

* * *

 

"Nonsense." Annette was saying to Daryl insisting that he help with the dishes. He hadn't been raised a Southern gentleman, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that the woman had probably spent all day in the kitchen preparing such a wonderful meal and Daryl thought the least he could is offer to help with the clean-up. "You're our guest, Daryl." She turns away from the sink where she's washing a dish.

Beth's sister is beside her drying the dishes as they are washed and she throws a smile over her shoulder at him and he is disarmed for a minute. Annette speaks again with her back turned to them. "Beth why don't you go show your young man the barn and the horses. Maybe you two could go for a ride. It's such a nice evening out."

At that, Daryl balked. He'd never been on a horse in his life. He'd always wanted to, but Dixons didn't exactly grow up with the privileges that came with owning horses and the like. He looked to Beth to see what she thought of this suggestion and she was smiling from ear to ear. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Thank you Mama." Her blonde head nods in agreement as she leans over and kisses her mother on the cheek and Daryl feels his heart constrict with that. This family is so open and affectionate. It's so foreign from what he's used to.

"You two kids have fun." Annette says and Daryl thanks her again and follows Beth out the back door.

He doesn't miss the snort from Maggie though as she calls out after them. "Yeah, you guys have  _fun_." Beth is blushing beside him and he feels his own ears turn red as he wonders how much Beth has told her sister about the two of them.

When they're out of earshot Daryl looks to Beth. "Young man? Two kids? Forgive me for asking Beth, but is your mama's vision okay? I definitely ain't young." His ears turn red again as he shrugs. "Not as young as you anyway." Their age difference had come up a couple times before, but Beth insisted it wasn't a big deal to her.

And it wasn't to him either, until someone went calling the two of them "kids". He hadn't been a kid for a damn long time.

Beth was just shaking her head and turned to face him on the pathway to the barn, taking both his hands into hers, her blue eyes gazing up into his. "Stop frowning." She chided. "Mama and Daddy don't care how old you are. There's a 22 year difference between the two of them. I'm surprised you didn't notice."

He exhales slowly and then looks deeply into her eyes. He hadn't considered that, but now that she mentioned it, her mama did look mighty young compared to her pops.

She closes her eyes and stands on tiptoe, pressing her lips to his and he feels himself sinking into her already. That's how it is with her and he's used to it now. Her lips are soft under his and her tongue strokes lightly along his lower lip, begging entrance and he groans in reply, her tongue sliding against his and kissing him like he's her whole world. And he hopes it's true, because she's become his whole world too.

The kiss breaks off at some point and with their fingers still linked together, they walk hand in hand to the barn.

❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦

* * *

 

He watches her as she approaches the horse in the second stall, passing up the one in the first one. "Why aren't we riding that one?" He nods his head to the horse who is sticking its head out and braying at them as they walk past.

Beth laughs. "Nellie? No, we definitely do not want to take her out. Have you been on a horse before?"

Daryl shakes his head no and she continues. "We call her nervous Nellie. She's thrown me before and she actually  _likes_  me." She smiles at the horrified look he must be wearing. He can't imagine a tiny thing like her getting thrown from a horse and it not breaking every bone in her body.

"Don't worry. Pepper won't throw us. She's a good girl. Aren't you, Pepper?" She turns and croons to the grey and black horse in the next stall.

"She's a Dapple Grey. I got her for my 10th birthday. She was black and had these white specks under her fur, so I named her Pepper." She looks up at him as she strokes the horse's neck. As he looks into her sparkling blues, he can imagine her, a girl of ten running to greet her new pet pony. And he's so glad she got to have that kind of childhood. Someone so pretty and good and kind like her deserved it.

"She's a real fine horse, Beth." He says and he means it. The animal's fur is shiny and he can tell that she's been taken good care of over the years.

He watches carefully as Beth explains everything that needs to be done before riding a horse and it seems like a lot of work to him. All the westerns he and Merle had watched had always shown cowboys just jumping on their horses and riding out into the sunset. But as Beth brushes Pepper down and then applies the saddle and harness and reins, he can tell he was right all along about movies. They ain't anything like real life at all.

Beth finally stands, stretching her lower back and he walks over to her and massages lightly and she leans into him, groaning a little. He presses a kiss to her exposed shoulder and she purrs against him. "That feels good." Her back side is pressing firmly against him. He hasn't taken her like this, not yet and he wants to. But something about it feels wrong to him and he can't process why.

It's her folks being on the same property maybe and the very real fear that her father might walk in and catch them and he really would get chased from the property with a cap in his ass and he couldn't blame him.

But he doesn't have to think about it further as Beth sighs and steps away from him. "Come on. We'll miss the sun settin' if we don't hurry." She says and he nods in agreement as she explains to him how to hoist himself up onto the horse.

He fits his foot into the stirrup, glad he's worn his cowboys and he notices that Beth is wearing hers too. Not that he didn't notice before. It would be hard for him not to notice her long legs in her short denim cut-offs that stretched into forever before disappearing into her boots. She was so damn sexy and he wondered how she was such an enigma. She looked sweet and innocent with that blonde hair and blue eyes but in bed, she was something else. A minx, really.

That gave him pause for thought. In bed? They hadn't done that yet and though they kept saying they were going to, it hadn't happened. They'd never managed to keep their hands off one another for more than five minutes to get to anywhere that might have one.

As he pulled himself up into the saddle just like Beth explained, she clapped enthusiastically. "You did great!" She exclaims.

"It ain't nothin'. Just climbed up on a horse." He says with a shrug and she is grinning a mile wide and shaking her head.

"You should have seen me the first time. I fell off the other side about four times before I finally made it to sit in the saddle." She giggles and he finds himself chuckling at that. He likes this about her; that she openly shares her faults with him. Not that she has many; not in his book, anyway. He thinks she's about the most perfect thing he's ever seen, to be honest.

He moves his foot back as she puts her foot up into the stirrup and he extends a hand for her to grab and she grips him at the forearm as she hoists herself up and into the saddle right in front of him, sighing with a satisfied huff as she leans back against him.

"Okay." She turns her head over her shoulder to look at him and she smiles and he finds himself smiling back. "Now all we have to do is ride. Just keep your feet still and I'll show you how I guide her into doing what I want."

He nods in agreement as she presses a quick kiss to his lips. "Now hang on. I don't want you to fall off on our first ride." And he's grinning a mile wide because he knows she is referring to the first time she took a ride on his bike, the night he took her on top of it and went down on her like she was his last meal.

He feels a surge of blood go straight to his cock at the thought of it. It had been one of the best nights of his life.

He grips her hips with his hands and laughs as she guides the horse out of the stall and then the barn into the warm summer evening. She gently presses her heels to Pepper's side and the horse begins a light clip-clop towards the fields out behind the house and barn.

Within minutes they are at the top of a hill with miles of green fields and orchards stretching before them and beyond that a white fence that dotted the landscape for miles. "It's beautiful." He finds himself saying and it's true.

She leans back against him and he rests his chin lightly on her shoulder. The sun is just beginning to dip below the horizon, casting everything in an orange and purple haze. And right in front of him, Beth gazing out at the distance, her breath mingling with his, he's struck that this might be the most perfect moment he's ever had in his life and he wouldn't trade this for anything.

Suddenly it seems like karma that his old man kicked the bucket when he did. Will Dixon had never had good timing a day in his life, but the day he died seemed like perfect timing to him. Because if he hadn't, Daryl would have never taken that flight that day and he'd have never have met Beth.

His mind is racing with all this emotion and how much everything has changed for him, for the better, and he leans in and presses his lips to the side of Beth's neck and she sighs softly.

"This is nice." She whispers and he finds himself murmuring in agreement as he nuzzles her neck. She twists her arm up behind her and skates her fingers down over his abdomen lightly and he feels himself stirring against her, pressing himself into her of his own accord, as if his body can't react any other way to her. He's pulled under instantly as she turns her head to his as best as she can and her lips are already open as he thrusts his tongue inside and he moves his hand around to cup her breast through the thin fabric of her shirt, teasing her nipples lightly with his thumb.

She is groaning into his mouth and he wonders if it's possible to have sex on a horse, because he is driven with want as she slots her mouth over his more firmly, laving her tongue against his.

His mind is whirring. He wants her.  _God, he does_. But he also wants to do the right thing. This is more than just sex for him all the sudden. He wants this with her, but he wants to lay her out proper, undress her slowly, with his teeth if he has to. He wants to see her sprawled out naked on top of his bed, lying open to his gaze so he can drink her up properly. He wants to crawl his way slowly up her lithe body as she is writhing under him, his fingers teasing her open as his cock follows suit, driving her into the mattress, into the floor, into the very ground beneath them.

So, yes, he wants to fuck her. He wants to fuck her senseless, but he also wants more than that. He wants to pull her into his arms afterwards instead of having to hastily get dressed and take her home. He wants to watch her sleep and know she's safe and beside him. His mind whirring, he is confused when he finds himself removing his hand from where it's just snaked its way into her tiny denim shorts.

She whimpers when he does. "Daryl, I  _want_  you." She whispers as she is pressing herself back against him and his cock is straining against his zipper as it is and he can't quite believe it when he's pushing himself off of her.

She looks over her shoulder, confused, then jumps down from Pepper before he even knows she is going to do it.

She's upset, he can tell, so as best as he can and as quickly as he can, before she runs off and he's left here to tend to the horse by himself, he gets down and the animal wanders off quietly to munch on some grass, as if sensing that they need time alone.

She is standing with her arms crossed over her middle, looking out at the distance. "I knew it couldn't last. It was just a summer fling." She is whispering and he doesn't know what to do for a minute as he realizes that the shining wetness on her face is tears. She turns to face him, her blue eyes awash with them and he thinks his heart breaks in two knowing that he has made her cry.

Then he  _does_  know what to do. His arms are opening and she comes into them readily, pressing her face into his chest. "Beth, it ain't a fling." He finds he doesn't know what to say at first. His mind is still spinning with everything he is thinking and feeling.

"If it isn't a fling, then how come you don't want me anymore?" She pulls her head from his chest and looks up at him, her eyes flashing at him angrily and he feels his own temper flare.

"Don't want you anymore? Girl, no, that ain't it at all. I want you more than anything. You're all I think about." He runs one hand through his hair, looking at her with all the truth held in his eyes and her own bore into him and he finds that he can't lie to her. He can't lie to himself either. This girl gave him a truth serum in their very first kiss and he's never been able to be anything but honest with her since.

"I am? Well then why did you push me away just now?" She challenges him, eyes still flaring and he never noticed before that she got little flecks of green to pop up into those baby blues when she was mad. Then again, he'd never done anything to  _make_  her mad and suddenly he's mad too.

Because he's not pushing her away. If anything, he wants her closer than ever. And he wants that for a long time. Maybe even forever and before he even knows he's going to say it, the words are being flung from his mouth.

"Because, I love ya! That's why!" And it makes no sense in the context of what she's saying but he doesn't care. It's true. He loves her and that's that. He hasn't ever loved anyone in his life besides his mama and his brother, but he sure never said those three words to them. But he's saying them now to her. Because he loves her beyond anything he's ever known.

Her eyes soften and those green flecks disappear as she just stares up at him and breathes one word and smiles softly in surprise. " _Oh_."

❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦ ❦

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnn! I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me forever as I started writing it before we moved and now it's a MONTH later. Moving sucks, have I mentioned that?
> 
> And this chapter is so different from anything they've had before. For the first time, they didn't just hump like bunnies. Because the last chapter they turned such an important corner in admitting that it wasn't just some summer fling, this chapter would have felt inorganic had they just gone to the barn and ripped each other's clothes off.
> 
> And somehow it seems like going back to basics with them taking a ride on horseback, the most primitive mode of transport there is. So it wouldn't have felt right and then I had the idea for the end and now here we are.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments and thank you so much for being such loyal, patient and lovely readers, xoxoxo
> 
> PS: Many of you have asked, so I wanted to let you know, Naked and Afraid is next on my update list. I think you guys will like this chapter a whole lot. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, even if it's the year 2020, I'll still be checking. Because reviews are crack. ;) xoxoxo


End file.
